Charade
by Bomb.shellshock
Summary: This was supposed to be a (very depraved) Levi x Reader Onseshot but I decided it was better if I got some background for the characters to develop and make more of a "climax" out of it. SNK has so much to exploit that I couldn't resist! WARNINGS: Kinky stuff ahead. Lemon with voyeurism, bondage, dirty and twisted sense of humour, sadism, masochism. (Lemon is on ch 10)
1. Origins

It'd been five years since that day, the day (f/n) (l/m) joined the Survey Corps. And right now, you couldn't believe what was happening. To say that was a lot, considering you were slicing several feet creatures that killed mostly every human being that dared to cross their path. Given that scenario, was quite a lot to say. Moreover, the scent of death was something that in your first missions used to transform your blood into ice daggers that seemed to pass through your heart within every diastole and systole, every breathing. But right now this was quite a thing.

The voice of Levi brought you back to the present time as a cold splash of rain.

"I'm sorry" He said sternly "but that's the only choice you've got, so far" Answered the Captain.

Let me start with the beginning, if you could say there was one.

Five years ago (f/n), I, was a trainee into the Survey Corps, at the beginning, I joined because of the money, I was living in a very dangerous part of the district and it was that, or die out of hunger, disease, robbery _or worse_. And, let me get it straight, _worse _meaning tha_t, _out there in the city, was where the real beasts were living, not outside the walls.

As a young woman, you almost got kidnapped into slavery and prostitution, so the army wasn't that of a big deal at that time _"If I'm going to die, I rather do it in the foul fauces of a Titan than by the hand of my own kind."_

The payment was so much better in Survey Corps than in any other sector, you could only live off with the salary of the Military Police if you had an accommodated family, in other words, if you were of an aristocrat and had the possibility due to your bloodline to climb yourself into the institution. But, for a poor woman like you, there wasn't that much of chance. The survey corps were the only real option for you. It was that or prostitution. Oh, the irony.

During your training you didn't shine for your brawn, but rather for your ability to predict scenarios with very little information, that, alongside with good reflexes seemed to be your ticket to victory, with a little help of course. You've got lucky that the Captain _in that very first _expedition was a man named Levi, instead of Erwing. As this "Levi" person wasn't that much of a strategy maker or a good team worker he took your suggestion. That, alongside the fact that you did outstanding work in your training and that Hanje seemed to have a sympathy towards you because of some long "intellectually challenging" as she used to say, conversations. In other words, the scientist saw something in you, and as her trusting comrade and a veteran, Levi took her word on your skills.

During that first expedition, and, you wouldn't lie, you couldn't sleep the slightest the night before parting outside the walls.

"_This could be the last time I see the stars" _you thought to yourself as you contemplated the graveyard of pale stars that seemed at display in the black cloth that was the sky. That thought alone was enough fuel for you to go a little further and wanted to see the sun go up one last time.

However, when the morning came racing, it didn't took you long to get ready, prepare your 3DMG, get dressed to face what could be your last breath before kissing Hades you felt... An odd tranquility, maybe it was because you already accepted your destiny, because you joined the Survey Corps to survive and not be left to die in the streets or by the hand of some depraved mind, and this was no different. Yet, that morning not only you were lacking of sleep but also you didn't have an appetite.

_"Fuck, this could be my last meal, and I can't seem to eat not even a crumble of bread" _Life was hard inside the walls, it wouldn't give you a rest, it actually was such a harsh place that you had to choose between getting killed by the hand of your own or getting killed by the hand of a beast.

You started to remember...Why did it turn out like this? The answer was simple, you had no one, no family at all and try to make it out on the streets by yourself, the fact that you were a young woman didn't help. Au contraire of what many would think, that condition only seemed to make her life more complicated, she watched the fellow homeless being able to sleep at peace in the streets, while she herself had this Cain sign, beautiful eyes; enlarged and feline, a fiery mane that shined in the sun and even thought she wasn't exactly the most beautiful around or the better looking or have any expensive clothes, it seemed that everywhere you went...Someone seemed to get an interest and not in the good sense of the word, so that's how the offerings started.

I can still remember that night, the night I decided I would become a soldier. The disgusting sound of the voice of that man like it was yesterdays business.

_"Hey, sweet lass, why don't you work for me? You could make some coins with that beautiful body of your__s__, you can pay me a little for protection and maybe give me some services __in exchange__. __What do you think?__ "_

_"I'm sorry I don't do bestiality, I wouldn't fuck a pig like you."_

The man looked like he got spat on, and proceed to charge against you with a rusty and dirty knife he had been hiding in his pocket. _"Lady luck, I would have payed you, but I rather take you by force then, __you filthy slut!__."_

_After the__ startle he gave __you, __you__ grabbed a bottle of the street and broke it through the man's head, you both started to brawl on the cold alley, they stones that composed it stained with an inked dark blood._

_That night you survived, not without a scratch, you had a terrible bruise in your face a twisted wrist due to the fighting. So exhausted...I'm going to pass out...__He's going to kill me or worse._

_At that time an officer passed by and asked the man what was going on._

_The man scared, afraid of getting beaten by the police and released you._

_She is a witch! She has weird powers! SHE MADE ME DO IT, SHE PROVOKED ME, THAT VAPID SKANK!_

_The officer threw a punch at him and threatened with the __reglamentary__ blade, after that __the so called policeman_ _revealed__ himself to be a blonde lady with uniform __and__ a calming monotone voice._

_"Are you ok?" __Where the only words that left her mouth in an automaton mannerism._

_You looked at her, she had boring looking eyes, jaded expression was __petite__ but well endowed, had a long, roman and elegant nose. She didn't seem afraid of being there by night, or by the man that that she just knocked out cold._

"_Of course she's not, you idiot, she's trained!" You thought to yourself._

_She's trained...Of course, the army. That's it. _

"_Yes!" The police lady seemed a little surprised of your sudden boost of energy._  
_-You need to eat something, and you will tell us what happened once you eat._  
_She was like an angel, she brought the solution to your problems._  
_You smiled at her and replied with very teary eyes._

"_You saved me, thank you!"_ The small woman gave you a sad looking smile before replying "I'm glad I could serve you." before taking you to a shelter, that was the last time you saw her before she disappeared in the night. Little would you know what it was like when you went outside the walls, you couldn't immediately see the imminent hell that was upon your heads with the other recruits, you just seemed to enjoy the sight of a virgin perenne beauty that was the untouched nature. That until the colossal beasts came along to devour you, mind you. Yeah, that.

_"But, where I was? Oh, the first expedition." _

You heard rumors about the Captain Levi dexterity in the battlefield, he was very well known in all the districts for his bravery, courageous and very cold decision making, a true soldier everybody talked about. Men wanted to be him, everybody made a scandal out of his persona. So, being the veteran he was you never thought he was one to accept subordinates or Cadets suggestions. But he was a better leader than you thought he would be back when he introduced himself. That. And he was shorter than you thought he would be, you were quite taller, yet he seemed heavier and muscular, his lithe body was capable of extreme agility and his bored eyes held an odd enchant...That when he wasn't beating the shit out of a kid in a middle of a trial. I bring that into the story, because well, it has a point. I will tell more about it later. His reputation of been a complete cold sadist held an advantage in your current predicament but, let's get back to the first mission and when the Titans approached.

You had a thought as you watched the immense beings try to capture and devour your fellow comrades.

"CAPTAIN!" you screamed over the roaring deafening sounds of the scared horses and the screams of terror. As you've got the attention of steely eyed man, you wasted no time. "We shouldn't fight them head on they are too much of them, I have an idea!"

The captain slowed his horse.

"_I need your __dexterity__, and the rest of your squad, get the cords of the maneuvering gear around those trees, the titans are fast and big but they act on instinct on the most part, if we manage to tangle them and make them fall towards the river before trying a frontal attack, we will have more chances __to succed in capturing one!__"_

The eyes of the Captain seemed to lit at that moment, you later learned that was a very rare expression in his face.

"But, F/n, if we do that we will have to leave some of the blades and pretty much the whole equipment in the way. "

"Yes, but, it will improove our chances of returning without a single corpse" you looked at him sternly in the eye. Now both horses running side to side in the middle of the long grass and the pale cold sky, the whole moment you two looked at each other seemed like and eternity.

And then his eyes lit that fire again, you couldn't forget the shine, it was equally eerie as the sound of the blade he was holding in his calloused hands, rough for the years out of ripping his skin off killing in the fields.  
"Where do I have to tie the cords of the 3DMG." He replied sternly over the battle that was being fought back in that Eden of grass.

"Over the bark on that tree, that rock and finally around the first Titan ankles, I would do it but I cannot go that fast around them just yet."

"Distract them while I'm on it. Can you do that?" He asked in a defiant way.

"Yes, sir!" If you are putting your life on my words, hell yes that I will put mine too. You thought as your horse accelerated towards a group of deformed and vicious looking human beings _"Don't worry" _you whispered him as the poor animal distressed under your legs, the instinct of the horse telling him this was getting both of you killed "_we are together in this, I will bring you home safely." __The animal regained his composure and turned into you._

At that exact time you heard a scream "OI, BRAT, CAREFUL!" as you guided them towards the trap.

"CAPTAIN, RELEASE YOUR HARNESS I WILL PICK YOU!" The horse made a violent and ungraceful turn before you released your 3DMG to make the cord appropriate for other human being to grab on it, with an outstanding speed the captain did a very graceful turn over the neck of the horse _"Bloody hell, he is not called humanity's strongest for nothing, that was quite an impressive move_" you thought as you watched how he mounted on a full speed horse with giants collapsing behind you both.

The same thing seemed to be going on the other cadets and squads minds as they watched mouth agape the scene.  
"What are you waiting, KILL THEM" you heard the captain yell making them snap out of their induced trance and yours of course.

The titans that had fell one after another were easy preys for the trained corps, even new recruits got their first kills on that move. You didn't realized the impact this seemed to have on the mission as you were riding with the captain having a firm yet relaxed grip on your waist.

"Take my 3DMG. " you said while riding away from the collapsing and ungraceful bodies of the titans.

"You idiot, that would leave you as an easy target."

"Sir, I don't see anymore Titans ahead. Besides, if someone has to die, I think it would be a greater loss if you died. You are a more valuable human being. Your life is objectively more valuable than mine."

He looked at you with an odd face, you couldn't quite read at that time, the silence fell heavy.

"Tsk, don't start with that bullshit, F/N." Was a simple answer. He wasn't exactly an ace of conversation. Yet, it was impressive that he seemed to remember all of his Cadets names (including yours) recruits, members of his Squad, the smaller task forces and pretty much everybody in the Survey Corps.

It held an ominous comforting feeling to know that even thought you died someone would remember you. "I shouldn't worry about that, I'm going to be dead after all..."

\- HEY, SHORTY, L/N, I'VE GOT MY SAMPLE, LET'S FLEE! - An over excited Hanje seemed to interrupt your conversation with her cheerful tone.

"_God, how can she be holding such a big smile in a time like this?"_ Of course, at that time you couldn't understand the Corps contentment, this was the first mission they've returned with the historical record of _zero human kills _by the hands of the titans.

Today was a victory for humanity.


	2. The return of the Survey Corps

When the victorious return of the Survey Corps it also fell the sun, f/n thought "_I can't believe it, I've got to see the sun again. There are tales in the city, rumor has it that before the walls there was a civilization that adored the sun, they thought it was a deity of some kind, I can see why. It's a tragic beauty the fact that we can only value things opposing them with a worse reality, we cannot appreciate food to it's fullest until we feel the pain of hunger, we cannot breathe properly if we hadn't felt we die, we cannot appreciate others until we have been alone. _"

Now that the Titans were far away, you could really appreciate the warm of the sun, and the hands around your waist, you didn't make a big deal out of it, just felt...relaxed, like never in your life. The only thing that seemed to matter was the soft gallop of your now tame horse over the long looking grass, the way the sun dyed some of the green tips and some dandelions that grew wildly and chaotically. You took in that beauty, while caressing a little your horse.  
The man behind you seemed to notice the change in your mood

-Oi, brat, you see it now. Don't you?

\- hm? - You asked confused as the whole crew started to see the Walls ahead.

\- The air, once you come out, it feels different than inside. Don't tell me you didn't realize of that. He say with his monotone voice, yet it was a thing hearing him trying to small talk.  
\- Yeah, it's fresher, has another feeling to it, Captain.

As you arrived by the falling night there was a sort of "Welcome committee" as if you could call that the vultures that were waiting inside to count the corpses so they could tell you that your mission was a waste of resources and lives, yeah, they were good men, weren't day? After a day with losses that's exactly what you need.

But, continuing with our story...

An adoring wall cultist, alongside with a priest, a merchantmen and the General himself were waiting at the huge door that separated the humans from the titans. You slowed down your horse, got down and started to walk. The captain raised a dark intriguing eyebrow.  
-What are you doing? -

-Walking by the horse, yours is with Hanje. -

\- I know that, you idiot, I meant why.-

\- You are the Captain, sir, you cannot be seen behind a trainee. -

-Tsk, cut it out with that joke. -

He was definitely a moody person, you could see it now that you were safely returning, and now your exhausted body seemed to be complaining towards you about the lack of rest of the last night. "_Damn it...I'm so nauseous, it must be the stress and the lack of sleep"_ you thought, but breathed heavily not wanting to be seen as a weak element with The General, as you passed the walls with your horse, rein in your right hand, the path seemed to take an eternity.

The dark haired soldier dropped the horse with ease regarding his short height, quite smoothly as he reached towards The General.

With a paper in hand alongside with a fountain pen, he asked with an unscrupulous tone in his voice.

-..So, Captain Levi, how many down this time. -

\- Zero.- He answered with the slightest hint of amusement in his voice. The whole city, that always seemed to have this odd rejoicement in watching the Corps come back. They seemed to have a mixture between admiration, disgust, anger and pity all over they faces always that the Survey Corps returned. Yet, this time, It seemed in shock for the news the soldiers brought with themselves. Unfortunately not everybody was so happy about that. Including the, oh so generous vulture that was taking into account the corpses, or the bodies he wanted to see as this time everybody made it home. More or less injured, but safe back at home non the less.

-..E-e-excuse me? I think I misheard. -

-..You didn't. We had Zero Kills, or is it your brain as obstructed as your gut? - Levi answered with defying tone.

A meticulous Erwin put a hand in his shoulder as a warning sign. He didn't seem to mind, but stopped with the insults.

-Did you not encounter any Titan this time? - The man seemed like his whole face was about to catch fire. -That would be the ONLY EXPLANATION!- the man seemed altered. _"This people, shouldn't they feel happy? There is something about them, I never quite trusted them but now with the crisis inside the walls I really thing they are showing their true colours more easily." y_ou thought to yourself while petting the horse the Captain just left.

-Are you pissed off about it? - the shorter man replied simply.

-Not at all! - the man answered in an offended tone. But how's that possible if you encounter Titans? -

\- Mayor Hanje, will give you the details in the report. -

The whole city had reunited to see the scandal and was looking at the whole crew that had just entered the door. There were injured ones, sure. But they seemed to prove the sayings of the strongest soldier with their eyes. There were the same exact amount of people that back in the morning left. The news seemed to travel fast from house to house, neighbor to neighbor, roof to roof and soon the press was making a whole communication about it.

A cheerful ovation was heard, humanity held their very first victory and the whole city was celebrating.


	3. Hope

s you collapsed in bed before eating due to the lack of sleep, exhaustion and adrenaline in your body you were rather glad that you hadn't had nightmares but a deep dark alluring sleep that allowed your dizzy head to escape the nauseating feeling of that morning. But alas, as the darkness seemed to become less deep you heard a voice calling you over the comfortable numbness.

\- F/n! F/n, F/N! You heard Sasha calling you with a potato stuffed into her mouth. _That greedy pig of her. _She was charming, non the less.

-...Sasha... I couldn't sleep last night, what is it? - a groggily moan came out of your mouth.

\- Are you sleeping after today? Besides you didn't eat a thing! The High Commanders have announcement and they request all the recruits and cadets to be there. The whole district and even more are having celebrations! Rumor has it that if we come as successful as today in the next missions our budget will increase, we will stop being seen as a waste of taxes! Even mor...-

A loud noise was heard at the door, all of the oldest recruits such as Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean and some of your comrades on duty where there too, they held a bottle of booze.

-Is she awake yet?-

-Yeah, but she doesn't seem to know what today meant. -

As you ran your fingers towards the messy mane of hair you had you saw all their faces with wide smiles looking at your very confused and sleepy being.

\- Captain Levi told us what happened today, you made out the strategy! So we thought we would celebrate a little. - Armin said showing all of his teeth with a smile.

-Levi? But he was the one who tangled the Titan's feet, I think he was just being modest.-

-No, he told us it was your idea to use the gears tangled up to heavy objects to make the Titans fall, even Hanje was impressed. -

As you yawned you started to smile a little.  
-You are all so kind, but maybe it's too soon to celebrate. As you un-tucked yourself of your warm bed you put your jacket over your pajamas, it was short, but cozy.

_-But...You know what? forget about it, let's go to eat, life it's too short to worry for now!-_

-What time is it?- you adventured to ask.  
-Eleven o'clock, it's late already, but the announcement was important, then they will call off our duties and we can join the celebration in the city, it's to our honor! - Replied a very excited Jean that was already fawning over getting close to the ladies with his heroic behaviour, or maybe to Mikasa, who knew?

You put your uniform over your loose t-shirt and the shorts you used to sleep in, not wanting to throw everyone out as you changed in a more fitting outfit, besides we were all soldiers, nobody made a scandal out of it, or that she thought.

All the cadets including yourself dropped down the hall to the meeting hall the army had.

_"Impious, BITCH!" _You seemed to catch out some words in the salon it came from the priests sector.

-Huh? Did anybody heard that?- You asked looking towards the direction of the insulting words, you did seem to see a couple of priests and cultists praying and looking at you with a disgusted face. 

-_Yeah, it's the Wall Cultists, they are quite troublesome now on, and if we get a better budget they will loose some, they are not content with the current situation._

A different voice came alone from behind the group of cadets, and from the crowd a warm familiar face approached.

\- Major Hanje! A very surprised Eren exclaimed.-Shouldn't you be with Levi's squad and Erwin?

-Yeah, but I really wanted to congratulate you guys, with the sample I've got today from the Titan's I'm going to be able to make a deep analysis of their composition, which could lead to some answers.

-As in their chemical composition?- You replied.

-Exactly!-

-I really wish we had more budget to support your experiments, Mayor, I think they would do humanity a favor I really wish the head of State wasn't the king's puppet, he really relies on cultists they have plenty of fortune already, they do nothing but get in our way in order to keep their wealth.

-Yeah, but today it's not the day to think about that, rest L/N.  
-What's the big announcement?- You said dropping your voice lowly to a husky whisper.  
-Oh, you will see very soon, she waved goodbye and went to speak with the rest of the Elite group. The candles making Hanje's face looked more tanned and her hair more luscious in the messy ponytail she wore. She crossed the elegant hall with ease and with an odd graceful step.

-Seems like you've got some competition now, glasses.- A stern Levi spat on her old friend as she approached the man who was pretty much formal for the act that was been held, his damp hair making it look even a richer tone of obsidian over the very ironed formal shirt his jacket held loosely over his shoulders getting tight around the muscular back. 

\- Nah, it's great to have another master mind in the team, let's see if she can make it up to Humanity's Greatest Strategist!

-Don't get your hopes so high, it could have just been dumb luck. - _Still I really want to believe..._

-Levi, have some faith, besides if you'd thought it was just dumb luck you wouldn't have risked the whole team today. -

-She has brains, I can tell, but let's see if she can make it up to the title. -

-I'm really looking forward working with her. Still, she is a little clueless, she doesn't seem to know that we are planning to get her in the squads.

-If the Hell of been eaten can be avoided I'm up for it. - Again I rather have humans killing themselves than the inferno of being afraid of been eaten….cornered like_filthy rats.- _The last two words were held with a particularly disgusted tone

-Let's hope. - Mayor added putting her hands behind her back. -

-Hope, huh? Now that's a word we were loosing in our language. -

\- Sh! The ceremony is starting! -


	4. Laureate

As you and the rest of the cadets made the, oh so well known salute, as the Mayors started to come one by one.

"Greetings, cadets and the Survey Corps , today was a very special event as we made an historical record despite the unfaithful men that always seemed to get in our way, today, humanity held the record of Zero kills in a mission outside the walls! " Pixis said with an undertone that held pride and authority.

A priest looked at you with an angered face. "_This stuff is getting to out of control, I didn't think news traveled this fast, they seem to know it was due to my strategy. I have a bad feeling towards all of this...I should be happy, my friends are safe, but I can't help to feel uneasy about everything"_

_So, if the next missions go out as we plan, we could actually come up with a better plan to recover Wall of Maria, but, as to do such thing we are going to have a new member on probation, I know it's not orthodox to take a fresh man, but our very experimented squad say that we might have a better probability if we try making strategy with this person. without further ado I want to present all of you, our new member on probation. The former Cadet_

_F/N, L/N. Congratulations! Now I invite you to join us._

If you could see your face you probably have laughed a very amused Hanje was making use of all of her Will force not to burst right there into laughter.

You with your messy sleepy head, your pajamas under your uniform weren't exactly up to formalities, you just thought your friends wanted to get wasted to celebrate now you were crossing the hall, trying to close your jacket so the whole military force didn't see you in your sleeping shirt.

_"Jeez, this is embarrassing" _you thought as you approached the famous General Pixis and tried your best to remain serious and avoid contact with your so very amused friends that were about to burst into laughter.

_\- Now, L/N, you will be under the Elite watch, we hope to see your planning within a month, we will see if your ideas are productive, if so, you will be able to stay if not, you are back to been a cadet. -_

_You simply saluted him with your right hand over your heart trying to look solemn but wanting to run away from all the eyes that were up to you in the dim lights of the hall. You crossed your feline eyes to where the Captain remained, he turned his eyes away pretending to be interested in a chandelier. _


	5. The witch hunt starts

\- HAHAHAHAH HAAAA – A very drunk Jean bursted into laughter, - Oh, god I can't believe you were in your pajamas accepting to be in the Elite group of the Survey Corps, you should have seen your face when they called you over! That's a nice medal, by the way.-

\- Shut up, horse face - You replied touching the gold.

\- HEY, watch it...- He said but put an arm around your shoulders in a friendly way- Now we have more motives not to stay far away from you...-

Your comrades laughed and you replied with a smile while caressing a glass full of vodka.

-Don't go too far away from me, if something happened to all of you, I don't know what would I do, you guys trained me and took me in as your family, today I promise you, to make everything in my power to make you guys come back home safely!-

\- God, the Captain must hate you- Jean replied, ignoring completely the sweet words you dedicated them...t_hat horse faced bastard. _The rest of them, however, seemed pleased and had soft sweet gestures.

You had to confess you weren't so afraid of the Titans when you entered, but you were far more worried about..._humans, _you thought to yourself, _"A man is a wolf to another man"_ or more tersely_ "Man is wolf to man"_ you were more tense about getting killed out by the cowardly acts of humans, or having to take the worst of humanity when there is no hope, _desperate times require desperate __measures_, that thought alone would have been the end of you, but, you found yourself very respectable, "self - less" comrades to fight by your side and that made you feel happy, even when tomorrow could be your last day. You found yourself loving them as a family.

\- You mean Levi?, why? - You replied, still deep in thought.

-You were there in your PAJAMAS and didn't bother to take a shower after today.-

\- Don't startle her, horse face- A slightly tipsy Eren replied – The Captain is a good man, he is scary at first but he is good...and don't act like a bitch, f/n have just told us something so sweet, I love you too! We all love each other, except Jean, He is a dick.-

-...OI, EREN, I'M STILL HERE, YOU IDIOT!- Jean screamed over the heated conversation of the whole room.

-...Huh?- Oh right, you were still here, sorry...not.-

-Hey Jean- you replied to his earlier mockery - I DO shower... I think the Captain it's going to be more upset by the fact that you are betting who's shitting mid flight out of fear or worse, who will die first. By the way, Ymir, you lost. You owe me money, I caught you telling everybody that you thought I was "too delicate" and that I would perish before you, more specifically in our FIRST EXPEDITION, NOW PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH WAS.- You ended up screaming in laughter the last sentence and hitting the table loudly..._you had to admit you were quite drunk._

-...Jeez, you really are a greedy bitch.

\- Shut up, and give me the money- You say while gulping down your vodka and smiling. As a very annoyed Ymir threw across the table a sack with golden coins inside.

-Enjoy it while you can, you slut, you won't survive if you keep lik...-

-..Hell yeah, more money for mamma.- You cut her bullshit short.

-..Don't get Cocky.- Ymir spat out.

-Cocky isn't exactly what you like to get, Ymir. -

-..Damn she's on fire!- Eren laughed while watching you count the money, a worried Mikasa continued the conversation before the bet interrupted it.

\- How can you say that about that midget after he beat you like that, in the trial? He's merciless. -An angered Mikasa answered breaking her bottle of beer in the process.

_"Fuck"_

-...Mikasa, I really think this should be your last bottle- you replied while taking a cube of ice out of a bucket that served for cooling out the alcohol for the soldiers, and running it through her dark hair as she seemed to get dizzy. - It didn't help that the bar was full of soldiers smoking, the dim lights and the whole smell of cheap booze.

You and Eren took her out of the bar and told everybody to have fun, while carrying her back to the dorms.

Once you left an also very drunk Eren on his room, you decided it would be better if you walked a little bit in the night and had the very feeling of wanting to go and see the horse including yours. It was quite late already and the moon was full of herself, showing a silver light over the long grass that was a couple of feets away from the barn.

After opening a rusty looking door you encounter various horses including yours.

-..See? Didn't I told you we would be safe? You smiled at the sugared lick he gave you.-

Completely aloof of what was going on outside.

A couple of very displeased men were spying on the uncautious woman.

"_-What's with her...If she keeps the pace of today we won't be able to succeed, if more humans are born and don't perish it's going to be a huge nuisance. Even worse if they keep on trying to live outside the walls, the walls are divine...If she keeps climbing up into the Survey Corps it's going to be a problem, more humans are going to want to go outside._ -

-_We'd be ruined!_.- another church member added.

-_Besides don't you find strange the fact that she literally came out of nowhere? She will be our ruin if the State decides it's a priority to the Survey Corps needs. She seems to be a master key on that, Pixis knew, Erwin knew and Kensley did too_.-

-_Oh, come on, is it really such an urgent matter? It's her first mission. a bored looking man in his mid forties with hands full of golden rings added._

_-You heard that bastard Pixis! if this continue going on this way, it's going to be problematic. We should...drop her morals, that way the vixen shall quit or stain her name, that way she won't be able to succeed in climbing on the power ladder!-_

_-How?-_

_-Well -_the preacher took a look at her waist, f/n was riding her horse wildly, her mane making her look like a sensual centaur, a picture worth to be part of a painting. He dried the corners of his lips, the drool oozing a little from his mouth.

-_I think I might have an idea, we can always accuse her of witchcraft, or been a Titan herself, otherwise it should be impossible that I...a pure man...feel such a lust towards this person...This must be a weird power of a venomous snake._.. His brown eyes with lecherous irises looked again at the frame of the woman that was playfully rocking on top of the horse for a night walk as a way to bond with him and to ease up her insomnia. Lust took the man's whole body.

-._.That crazy scientist Hanje said people turn into Titans while been hurt and under pressure, what better way to pursue a woman, to bend her will as to bend her._

The rest of the church members seemed to get the idea, crooked smirks slashed in the night.

-_"Mea culpa, mea culpa"_ he seemed to repeat rubbing his hands together. As the rest of them prayed.

They wanted f/n.

_Hey, guys! Thanks everybody for reading my very first fanfic and sticking to the story._  
_If you liked leave a review, I doubt this story gets too long but, again, as I said in the description I wanted to put stuff into context but I don't want to write a Bible before the good stuff. _  
_Let me know what you think in the reviews._

_XoXo_

_Bombshellshock._


	6. Survival

As you tried to get your long hair in a decent bow before arriving to your first meeting with the rest of Levi's squad, yo tried to get your papers in order, a couple of strategies to make cadets get less in contact with titans. You planned a couple of formations too but you needed to test them with the veterans first and apply them into the training of the new members, they wanted to see if this could keep the causalities low.

"It's a lot of responsibility- f/n thought." It's the blood of my comrades what I'm guarding after all."

As you were going to the dining room a very stressed military officer approached you.

-THEY ARE HERE!-

-Whom? -

-THE TITANS! THEY TRESPASSED THE DOOR, THEY CLOSED THE GATE BUT SOME OF THEM ENTERED!

-..Oi brat! MOVE! - you turned around towards an annoyed Levi, who seemed even more unreasonable than ever. From what it looked like, he didn't have a good night sleep or rather came from a mission arrived and got to this mess, so he was disheveled , his usually silky black hair completely unruly, he didn't have his signature cravat and his whole uniform looked ragged.

-..Told you not to call me brat. - You answered calmly before activating the 3DMG.

-Tsk, I call you whatever the fuck I want you, I'm your Captain.

You didn't want to make a remark but... Something about his persona when he was angry was way too tempting, you thought as both of you swifted expertly up the roofs of the village.

Not without a sultry grin you dared to ask.

\- Whats wrong? You seem more frigid than usual.- You stressed out the word making your point more obvious, emphasizing with a downward look into his pants.

It seemed the remark got him with his guard down, come to think of it he probably didn't have many people talk down to him, let alone a "noob" like you so his eyes were open in a very unnatural and incensed manner before he got the chance to spit out

-..Watch it, brat, impotence it's not exactly my thing. Nor in the battlefield nor in the sheets. With age comes experience.-

You wanted to make a another bitter comment but you saw a 10 meter Titan around the street, along with him was a 15 meter and a small one.

-...How the fuck did they trespassed so easily? you asked looking at him.

-Does it even matter?- He answered hastily, he was still sore from the comment before? To get on his nerves was easier than you'd have thought.

-Well, yeah. I can't solve stuff without any fact, Captain. You used his rank, but in a mocking way.

-..I meant, right now, you brute.-

Jeez, he really is annoyed today, probably he came back with the rest of his squad and wanted to shower, sleep, eat, who knows? maybe talk to someone. You didn't quite picture him with others,

"How did this man lived when he wasn't "the strongest soldier"?"

It didn't took you lot of time to realize the fact that the ten meter one was running towards an old looking couple.

"HELP US, PLEASE!" the pained cry of both came stinging to your ears, you felt their eyes, the need in them.

"Damn it, if I kill him, before the heat of his body consumes the bastard it will crush both of them. Shit, what shall I do? It's not paying attention to me, is it? just directing himself towards weaker people? Maybe it's an abhorrent type."

As the foul creature extended its arms to reach and devour the poor elderly you also extended your cord flying dangerously close to its mouth.

-...Jeez, what's that brat doing? Does she have a death wish? The veteran thought as it sliced down the bigger Titan.-

Hope this works. The plan was simple to think but difficult to perform, you wanted to cord around the protuberant mouth the Titan had and use it as a rein to "re" direct the thing away from the couple. But when you got closer to it, the creature snapped out of his "prey induced trance" to take a look at you with a vicious fastness.

It took a big bite, it happened so quick. You knew it was bad when it's colossal eye met yours with a very disturbing grin even though it seemed like an eternity. There you were stuck in mid flight with nowhere to hide, run and with the inertia of the boost the gas device gave against you. It was like those times you just know you are going to fall down but can't do anything to prevent it.

The captain took note of it.

-F/N ! - He yelled trying to fly fast towards you, but it was too late, you were already in the reeking mouth of the beast, between his putrid teeth.

-F/N!- His desperate cry didn't even make the Titan falter an inch.

Levi stopped in mid air and dropped down in a nearby roof with a defeated aura.

"It can't be" he muttered to himself. However, a loud noise took him out of his tribulations.

The scene was odd to say at least.

He couldn't quite picture what had happened but the Titan had a giant burnt looking hole inside his mouth. Moreover it was so huge you could see the inside of his mouth while the wall of teeth that once wanted to bite were falling in a painful looking way, rigged with scraps.

-What the...?

The next thing he saw was you flying outside the burnt out hole in the cheek of the titan, alongside with some of its dental pieces with your swords crossed and bloody over your chest.

-..She's ax crazy. Did she just blew up the gas of her 3DMG inside the mouth of a Titan?

Indeed. You did it before he swallowed, that move allowed you to escape , the rest of it was just a jump cutting through the flesh that was left after the blast. Sounds easy. Was not.

-Don't you think you will sink your teeth on me that easily!-

Yeah, you sounded confident... But when you were inside you felt and awful terror if you didn't think into blowing the damn thing up with some matches and part of your ripped shirt as a fuse you would have been dead, and even when you blew it's snout away, you could have died in the explosion. It was a miracle that you were alive.

The miracle didn't last though.

Now you couldn't use the cord of your 3DMG, let alone fly away from the fall with the remaining gas.

-..Damn it..I can't- You collapsed against the back of a chimney letting out a scream of pain before bouncing on a free-fall towards the floor.

Completely unaware of your surrounding you didn't see the rest of the scouts take down the beast, and let alone a very rushed Captain that came right down as a loyal dog to your rescue. So until you fell a sharp pressure in your ribs you couldn't tell apart the figure and the ground, even though you felt the impact of his hard body pressing you as he catch you in mid air.

-Good job, but you need to stop making me rescue you.-

You plain laughed before his voice started to fade away, you felt completely sleepy and numb except for the sharp pain in your chest.

-You really are crazy, you know? A crazy brat. Oi, are you listening?

-Heh..- Was the last thing you muttered before dozing off.


	7. Infatuation

As you woke up from the pained slumber you got startled by the silhouette of a person that was hovering over you, also, your room seemed different, paler, and there was a hint of alcohol in the air.

You raised yourself in cold realization.

-...Where am I?

-The infirmary, brat.- A husky voice replied cutting of the silence.

-Levi?- You answered forgetting formalities.

As you tried to wake up the image of the room made itself more clear along with the silhouette of a certain person that was sitting right beside you still in his ragged looking uniform.

-Oh, I remember now.-

He hummed approvingly , a more tired looking Captain reminded you of his sleepless state.

-You should sleep, Levi, or take a bath, you seem uncomfortable and we need you rested if there is another attack.

-I've got that covered with Hanje and Erwin, besides, from the look of it the situation it's not repeating...at least for now. But we are lacking of personal due to the time, and they are aiding the injured in the streets or at the hospitals so I brought you to the scouts infirmary after they told me you were fine. But, they needed someone to help you out with your bandages.-

You looked down to your chest, there was a long wrapping around it. You had the vague memory collapsing into chimney. If someone wondered, yes, it hurts like hell when you fall into some brick surface. But otherwise than a big cut there, a couple of bruises and scratches you managed to stay pretty much in one piece. However, a bit of modesty got into your senses since the pale hand of the Captain reached in.

-Let me see your wound.- He demanded

-Woah, no way- You put your hands over the bandage and closed your arms around the improvised top it made around your breasts. You didn't blush because it wasn't exactly your natural reaction towards these stuff, but you weren't exactly comfortable with the man hovering over you with that serious face asking you to undress of the little clothing (if you could call the bandages and your ragged pants clothing)

-What's with the bashful attitude. You are a soldier, get a grip on yourself. Besides I heard cadets saying you didn't exactly mind changing or wander in you underwear at night.- He noted that you invested a sexual or erotic connotation to his demand, so he was trying his best to reassure you about his lack of an agenda. Wasn't working at all.

-I can do it myself, you are on duty.-

"The fuck is with this brat? She's acting odd." The man thought starting to get impacient.

-Don't make me waste my time.- He warned one last time but noticed you only seemed to get from shy to angered.

-I told you that I will do it myself- You threw his hand away in a defying manner.

"Tsk, this won't work, she is not obeying, and it's not like I can kick her to do what I order her, it would completely demolish the trust she's got in me or the fellow cadets"

-Tsk...Ok- he sighed in a more diplomatic way

-Try, on the meanwhile I will not look, f/n-

He knew you wouldn't be able to do it yourself, you had to twist your torso in a way it was uncomfortable for the size and depth of your wound, it crossed your chest so it was difficult to handle it without any help from another human being without getting hurt or ripping out the scar.

-..Thanks, Levi- You answered in a more relaxed way as he turned around. On the meanwhile, you tried to lower down your arms the pain got a little bit...unbearable as you seemed to crush down some of the scarring tissue above your armpit, it went down as a paralyzing burn towards your chest. You hissed in pain and tried with another motion; the same seemed to happen. "Goddammit, this fucking..!"

-...Hey, Captain...I, ..-

-..Yeah, I've got it, don´t worry.- He turned around slowly as if he was treating with a wild wounded animal, maybe asking for permission.

You felt a little guilty thinking that he would do something like that, but then again, you guys were alone in a pretty isolated place, you thought as you heard the ticking of the infirmary clock. Some cicadas making it's unique noise in the afternoon, the world seemed to just keep it's homeostasis despite humanity's tragedies. It might have been, what? 4 o'clock? Besides he looked like he had been waiting for you to wake up, right next to you, was odd. Moreover it wasn't his duty to aid injured ones that fact along with his OCD... it wasn't your fault to get suspicious, right?

Your thoughts were interrupted by his hands.

-Oi, are you listening?- The man asked annoyed.

-..Sorry, I'm still quite stunned from the fall...-

\- I see, f/n- You locked eyes with each other as he starting unwrapping the first aid you've got hours earlier. He was surprisingly gentle. His cold eyes weren't saying the same as his warm hands. They made you feel a little comforted, it was quite an intimate looking moments as both of your breaths hitched a bit, you took a look at his lips, they were thin and masculine his usually uptight gesture looking more rested.

-So, you stayed for help? You really are a father to your men, aren't you?- you laughed at your own comment. But he really seemed worried bout you and everybody, he was the strongest and yet, so vulnerable as everyone else when it came to others mourning.

What happened next was quite outstanding and got you out of your trail of thought. He gave you a warm smile.

-You blew yourself inside that thing just for wanting some old guy to live a little longer, I respect that as a Captain and as another human being.-

-..Your OCD isn't bothering you? You didn't strike me as a good nurse due to that, Captain.- You laughed, more comfortable around him and somehow noticed that he smelled musky and his strong hands felt yet comfortable around you...That got you distracted of the fact that the bandage had long run out and you were talking more loosely, yet he seemed more uncomfortable than you in the beginning. As he stopped his ministrations he got your attention.

-..Tsk, I don't like dirt or seeing wounds, believe me. But i wouldn't leave a half dead brat like you in the floor, specially after that move you've got down your sleeve. He said.

You didn't answered because as he finished something was ...out of place, and not only the bandage, he took the new ones nevertheless the shorter man had his hands comfortably resting over the curve of chest.

-...

You didn't answer his last sentence and just dropped your sight.

He seemed to get the message retired his hands as fast as he could (which was pretty impressive even having a reputation of been fast as a soldier).

Yet it wasn't uncomfortable, at least not for you, he on the other hand raised his hands in an apologetic manner.

-..It's not what you think, you perverted brat- He spat out bitterly as you looked at him with a seductive grin been drawn to your face coming to the realization.

-..Yeah, it's not like you dropped your duty to come here alone with me, make me strip and trying to put your hands on me while wounded.- You said it in a more dramatic way but laughing "He's such a strong man and I'm here vulnerable, yet I manage to make him angry and still he remains quite composed" that thought made you smile in a less devilish way and more in a sweet manner as he looked like he just heard you insult his mother.

\- I was not d..-

-..It's a joke, Captain, relax.

-You fucking snake, I hate it when you women do that.-

-...So, I'm not a brat anymore?-

-...

A heavy silence fell as he finished wrapping you in a clean bandage avoiding your sight as much as possible you suggested him to go and rest which this time he complied without much of a talk. But before retiring he left his jacket over your shoulders.

-Take it, here is cold and yours got ripped apart-

You grabbed it snuggling down to it covering most of the bandages. However, it was shorter than your mid waist one. You wouldn't complain, though. It did a good job covering you."I didn't know he liked perfume." His jacket smelled a lot like him, a hint of black tea, a fresh smell like water, sweet musk, gunpowder from the cannons..or so you guessed, and a soft cologne, yet it had a very striking masculine scent.

You thought he was a pretty attractive man when he wasn't so icy, his smile was quite alluring and his skin was soft, beneath this velvety cover a lush musculature was underneath...

You found yourself, without any guilt fantasising a little bit of a scene as you dropped your hands to your womanhood. It was a very sweet release of endorphins after your tired body protested against you for putting it through so much distress. Been a soldier wasn't easy, always for others, now it was a good time to pamper your wounded self and you had no guilt or whatsoever to imagine how would the steely man of a Captain looked like when he was deep in pleasure as you starting rubbing yourself

"God, I wonder what he sounds like, or how his expression changes" It had been quite a time since you had a vivid fantasy like that, you weren't going to waste it, so you drunk in more of his scent and climaxed, relaxing your tensed up body and feeling the pain of your chest less stinging.

-...Damn it, having his hands was worth the wound after that orgasm...I might even blow myself up again if this comes after it...- You panted with a smile and fell into a more relaxed slumber.

As you ended up with your sin, another group was planning to accuse you of yet another one, but you were still unaware of it.

-Did she survived ? A Titan got her into its mouth and she made it out?-

-That's not possible, see? She's a witch!- The cardinal snapped.

-..I really doub..-

-..SHE IS A WITCH, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, SHE'S GOT TO BE PUNISHED! Besides she's always wandering around at night, alone, what would she do? How is it possible for a person to have that much of a luck? Come back from OUTSIDE of the walls without a scratch? Now getting out of the mouth of those foul creatures, she must be with them! She's just trying to gain our trust! I say we make her spit out the truth!-

The cultists looked more convinced at each other, yet sickly fearful.

-...What can we do, cardinal, what shall we do against her?-

-No matter how dark her magic is, there is a torture no woman can tolerate, she will confess if we do it.- The old man rubbed his hands together and demanded a piece of paper as to write a letter. "I'm ending this now, she must be mine!"

As the younger cultist looked with a worrisome look at the Not So Holy Man they expected the rest of his orders and ended up delivering the letter to the military that night.

"Shit, this is bad."- A stressed Erwin took the hand in between the paperwork got his long jacket and went to communicate the news to the rest of the squad.


	8. The ace

The days passed by as a nervous Erwin tried to dilate the meeting with the cultists. At least until f/n recovered a little for her wound, as she seemed better as the days passed irrupted in a meeting still with a bandage but mostly with her whole injure completely healed, the rest of the Survey Corps hadn't watched except for your heated encounter with the Captain. Due to the fact that even though you were now part of Levi's squad you rather stayed with the rest of the cadets in your all room, after all you humans were creatures of habits. Besides, you were really fond of the rest of the cadets and wanted to keep them close to you.

_**"They want her TO DO WHAT!?"**_ A very altered Major Hanje declared raising from her chair.

"The cultist are accusing l/n of sorcery or confabulation with the Titans, they said she stained the morals of a cardinal as they claim it is not possible for a man dedicated to the holy creation of the walls to be tempted she must have an odd Titan power. Their demands are clear. We must hand f/n over for them to further investigation and if she doesn't confess they won't hold up for any method, as she has been accused of sorcery this is no longer jurisdiction of the military. If she stains the holy men, they will take upon a revenge over the dark magic " A very distressed Erwin lit a cigarette in the damp room, it had been raining non stop and the fireplace of the meeting hall wasn't helping too much in easing the sticky feeling.

"Those bastards, we should kill them as soon as po-..."

"Major Hanje, please, remain tranquil" The blonde veteran cut her short.

"We cannot let them kill, torture, or rape her just because a twisted bastard tell us to do so, we are the military for fuck's sake!" The major face was lit up in anger refusing to give up on her newfound teammate. _"Besides, this would complete ruin the trust we have in each other, it's the only thing we have as a weapon against the Titans! If everybody starts thinking we are just the dogs of the cultists the Survey Corps won't survive, and you know it, knock some sense, Erwin!"_

_-...And most of all...most of all she doesn't deserve it-_ She finished the sentence in a whisper. Yet, as a Phoenix it rose form the back of her throat_ -...We cannot change what Titans do! But we are human!-_

While the heated discussion was up between the Major and the rest of the remaining veterans Levi just remained silent with a dark look on his always stern face, he didn't say a word. Neither in favour of Hanji's arguments or Erwin's ones. He was just, at least seemingly, listening carefully to each of them. When a heavy silence fell upon the walls of the wooden and stone hall the door was slammed wide open.

A known voice came out of the door with some stormy eyes now long known for the Captain, who immediately took an interest in the door with a couple of shinning orbs.

\- So, Captain, Mayors- f/n greeted with a hand over the curve of her chest where her heart was placed, still beating.

-I want to reintegrate to my duties as soon as possible. You said as you sat down in a chair nearby watching in a tense matter how everybody seemed to be worried looking at each other avoiding responsibility. _Something was terribly wrong and even worse..they didn't find the way to communicate it._

_"They wouldn't get this pale for finding out your encounter with Levi, don't they?"_

_"Nah, something nasty must've had happened." _

\- Uhmm, sirs? We are all adults and soldiers whatever happened It's my wish to be told immediately.

-I think it's time for giving her the news.- Erwin looked at the rest, Hanje looked at him with a reproachful look.

_-I'll do it.-_ Levi had raised from his sit.

-..Levi, please don't tell her in a brute mann..- Hanje raised her hand as in trying to stop him.

_\- I'll do it. No discussion, everybody now leave.- _His words were cold and with an undertone of absoluteness.

_"What's wrong? "_ You were starting to panic so your mind was racing an endless career of possibilities about the scenario.

The rest of the squad looked at each other in a remorseful way as they were leaving silently and dreadfully slow towards the door, leaving you too alone.

-...Sir?- You tried not to get too informal no matter your heated up encounter the other day, still it had been in your mind, specially with nothing else to do in the bed of the infirmary besides resting, reading, playing with yourself...

-..Cut the crap, f/n, and with that I mean formalities, we are alone.

\- Levi, what happened, are we in trouble for...?

Before you finished your sentence he interrupted you.

\- The fucking wanker of a cultist is no longer happy by telling the whole squad we are against some shitty god of his, but also now they are accusing you of witchcraft, and he says that for cleaning your soul of the "sin" you must pay.-

The stormy eyes of the woman became more troubled and electrified with emotion, her skin now a reddish tone of anger, the same look she had when she was about to confront those beasts.

Levi looked at him solemnly but soon changed his bluish eyes into a more apologetic manner.

-...So, what do they want from me ?

-They said that they either have sex with you for making them commit sin, or we must kill you...and as you know, the last cannot be done, it would be a great loss for us having you murdered when you are good at making people stay alive.

You were speechless and looked at him as it was a joke, you twitched nervously your lip in a disgusted gesture mixed with a laugh.

-Heh, you are not serious, right?-

-Dead serious, f/n-

You looked at the floor _"No, no, no, this can't be. I had become a soldier to escape from that life, and no matter where I go this hunts me down and ...and...just consumes me all over again"_ at that moment f/n sickly envied the dead.

You dropped to your knees, unashamed of your tears, tears of anger, confusion and sadness.

The voice of Levi brought you back to the present time as a cold splash of rain.

"'I'm sorry" He said sternly "but that's the only choice you've got, so far" Answered the Captain.

And here we are, back to the beginning.

_"-Levi-"_ you called softly, with the tears like cold rain

_"...I rather die._" the statement was simple. While you were with you hands over your face sobbing in the floor, you could hear the footsteps of Levi's polished long boots come near you, he knelt beside you and put a warm hand over your shoulder in a comforting manner.

His cold eyes now filled with some emotion _-...Please, don't die on me, I beg you.-_ He replied. As the words rang a bell, and you looked up encountering his face very close to yours, if it wasn't for the trauma of the news it would have been a beautiful scene to share with him, the fire of the room, the dim light of it, his musky sweet scent that close to you with the soft sounds of the storm outside.

You stopped your sobbing and tried to muster an idea of what could have happened. You've never thought this steel man would look so vulnerable, let alone feel that way for your suffering. He was a good man, no wonder why everybody grew an admiration towards him, to the inexpert eye he was strong, manly, cold, the perfect soldier that didn't falter one bit, but for those who knew him, they see not only sheer force, but something as basic as him been a good man who truly cared about people, no matter how little he demonstrated it.

As the woman dropped her head towards his shoulder the older man flinched a little, he ended up putting his chin over her head. You laughed at the dumb thought it came to you -...Hey, Levi, this is the only time you could actually put your chin over my head." The man went backwards, taken by surprise of the sudden change of the climax in the room.

-...You really are weird, aren't you? Use that big brain of yours to get you out of these situation instead of wasting it for shit like that.-

The girl laughed, wholeheartedly but answered now in a more serious tone as the tears dried. The rain was stronger outside, though.


	9. The pretenders

\- _You really overestimate people, don't you?_ He said in annoyed voice interrupting your thoughts.

_-..Huh?-_

_-You seem to believe that everybody is rational and put political tactics first before their own greed or horniness. This must look like it's their way of making our "morals" go down by telling us "Oh, your ace of strategy it's a cheap whore, look how I fuck her." but deep inside they are only being selfish to their own desires, someone must've had the hots for you and it also serves them to show us that no matter how much prestige The Legion has now, they will be always on top, as the King favours them. -_

You looked in his eyes deeply in thought trying to put the puzzles into new spaces in your head, but all ended up in dead ends.

_-...Hm..-_

_\- Of course that if that serves them, the better, but I believe it's just a shitty excuse, it wouldn't be the first time they put their own asses before humanity's well being.-_

You looked horrified at the Captain with your eyes more tranquil,

_\- So...the squad, I mean the whole army it's turning me in to ease up the things?- _

_\- They want that or your destitution, or death, they accused you of been a Titan the priest says you made him commit impious acts, that he cannot sleep. That perverted pig, he thinks I don't know what he is up to, I also think he and all of the religious freaks have the most twisted thoughts once I saw them watching some peasant girl shit. Those old geezers. -_

Levi's face seemed even more disgusted than ever. And he always seem to have a frowned gesture in his face, now his frown was particularly deep in the otherwise smooth looking skin. It was scar-less, a proof of is dexterity that as a veteran he remained with his face intact.

_"I'm sorry" He said sternly "but that's the only choice you've got, so far" The captain added resonating again._

_So that brings us back when we started._

Levi's face softened, the disgusted face made a more compassive gesture.

_-It's not like I really like this, you know.- _

_-...Captain...No... Levi. I really rather die.- _ f/n replied with teary eyes because no matter how far you accomplished you seemed to always end up in the same alley, between a rock and a hard place.

But that wasn't an option, if she didn't accept that as a punishment for her so called "sins", even though she hadn't done anything and choose to get hanged she would be leaving her whole crew alone. And moreover, the Survey Corps would loose a lot if the cultist completely turned against them.

_Wasn't it your duty as a woman who gave her heart to the world, to the humanity, not to betray them? To die...was betrayal?_

_But, what were you saying they...they had Levi, and Erwin, and Hange, you shouldn't give yourself such an importance, it was...maybe it was dumb luck. You could die...you should, why not? Moreover s..-_

_-...Hey-_ His voice interrupted your train of thought.

-_ I'm sorry I'm always telling people this, but as far as I'm concerned it's your decision, I can't force you to choose something over other option even if your option it's to die. You can only choose what you believe you won't regret. I cannot interfere specially when it involves something so traumatic.-_

F/N sat in the Office of the veteran and contemplated it, Levi watched her every move with a concerned face, sat in front of her and took out a chess board.

_\- I, thought you didn't like chess, Levi.- _

_\- You do, don't you?_

_\- I like some stuff about it, after the game ends the pawn and the king end up in the same box. Doesn't that reminds you of life itself? - You took in the beautiful wooden pieces and caressed one, leaving the blanc ones to the older soldier, Levi seemed to took in to the sight as the woman nonchalantly caressed, not without a little bit of an erotic connotation, to the thick piece that was the horse._

An, then...an idea came to her. It could actually work with enough handcraft. Pretending to submit in order to call the shots and make the Legion gaind the power. You locked your eyes with Levi and at a very slow pace you coaxed.

-_ Captain... don't you have a reputation? -_ you asked all of a sudden now as in a rush.

-_ Huh?_ -Levi asked with a raised eyebrow, distracted from her gracious hands that were playing teasefully at the pieces.

_-..You have a reputation of been merciless and a total sadist. - _Of course the poor man just stared in confusion at the blunt statement.

He looked at you with a murderous glare.

_-..Listen, brat, it's not like I'm happy with having to make you go there with those creeps and besi...-_ you didn't let him finish. Not that he wouldn't tell you what was coming next later on.

_-No, Levi, listen to me. We could do a charade. Something like that time in the trial with Eren.-_

_-..I don't think you understand the situation, they don't want me to punish you. They have a twisted way to put stuff. -_

_-..Yes, I know, but whom better than the most feared man to make someone know their place? What if we pretended and "choreographed" a scene for them? Of course, looking as the sadist man you are, we could make it seem like you are having your way. You have that reputation since you beated Eren back at that time in the trial, you made this "grand speech" about how pain was a better discipline and how you could leash him up like a dog. I mean, they always call me bitch...they rant and moan about me casting a "weird spell" over their all "so pure" clerics. Why not pretending you to be disgusted by it? Why don't we pretend that you think I'm a skank too and that you are with them? -_

_You end up the whole thing telling them that I won't be out of your sight, that will satisfy them even more than them doing it. Who is better to cause pain or make someone suffer than the most feared soldier of the Legion? The one who kicked Eren, a Titan, down into submission?_

Levi face looked horrified, you didn't know weather it was because of pure disgust, or because all of that twisted thing came out of your mind your mannerism and logic mirrored in a disturbing way with the one your captors held.

But of course, that was your talent, as humanity's greatest strategy maker.

Levi crossed his legs on a rather feminine way, the same as when he tried to apologize to Eren, if you could call that an apology, though. Yet, he seemed oddly hardened as he scratched his chin deep in thought. After what it seemed like an eternity he spoke.

_-You really are twisted too, don't you? He asked, his blue eyes looking at you, the icebergs there seemed to melt into more calmed waters. -_

_\- Of course if you don't want to I can't force you...b...-_

_\- I'll do it- _

He said interrupting you with a firm tone, looking you dead in the eye, was a decided affirmation but it didn't seem to hold any erotic connotation, was more of a mundane and bureaucratic notion...or so it looked like.

_-..Hey, Levi, I appreciate it, but it was a mere suggestion, do you really are up to do it with someone you don't have a bond of that kind? I mean, with all your cleaning problem... Are you really up to go into some dirty cell and have twenty or twenty-something disgusting old creeps in robes watching you pretend to be raping your subordinate while they get off to that ?_

-_If I asked you to do such a disgusting thing, I as your Captain, have the duty to make the same sacrifices as you.-_

You looked at him relieved_ "Hope those pigs accept, though"_

_\- ...And, I didn't want to condition your choice, but, I think it would be a great loss not only for humanity but for me as a person, too.-_

At that moment it felt quite intimate, hard to believe a moment ago it felt so burocratic even though they were talking about having sex in front of the entire wall cultists priests, but now you had the feeling of been naked, and so it seemed that Levi had the same close feeling to it too. You two remained silently contemplating each other eyes in a long moment, just interrumted by the slow fire and the contrast of the cold rain outside crashing at full speed against the ground

_-...So, checkmate?- You played putting the wooden piece into the pocket of his short leather jacket. -_

_-Let's hope they fall for it-_

_-You will have to play tough man for it to be effective. So don't be gentle and pact an hour with them. I'll be waiting for you.-_

A very heated up captain watched f/n leave not before looking over her shoulder.

_-Good choice, you won't regret it, after all if the most powerful pieces don't move correctly, the rest of the game will be pure guessing, but it doesn't seem to be your case, Levi-_ you purred before touching the doorknob gently._ -..You seem to have all the right moves up your sleeve._

The man was utterly surprised about how the woman could completely change her manners and emotions, fifteen minutes ago she just wanted to get hanged, now she seemed flirty, coyly with a young lust clouding her eyes.

_"The fuck did just happen?"_ Was the only thing he could think about.


	10. Just like animals

As the woman awaited with the uniform in a very warm room cuffed and on her knees, she decided it was best to remain still with her sight towards the decorations instead of the men that were fawning over while rubbing their hands _"I just hope the interruption works, otherwise the confabulation will be busted, whatever happens I must remain calm"_ as you didn't want to look at your captors you awaited solemnly (or with much dignity as you could muster) while being in your uniform handcuffed with your arms behind your back to a pathetic monolith of a tribute of the damned walls._ It was a pathetic totem, but oh well._ As your eyes started to wander towards the room with a serious expression you thought it was an odd place, the walls a bright looking beige, along with a big chimney various flags and swords attached to the upper part. However what took you most by surprise was a big round wooden table right in the center, the borders were of oak but in the middle of it there was a huge amount of perimeter that was covered in a transparent glass, except for a tempered drawing of the three walls with the different cities. "A map, maybe?" that distracted you from the many pair of eyes that were preying upon you._ "Fucking pigs"_

-_"So, you witch, are you going to confess your sins or are we going to pry your filthy mouth open?"-_

A raspy voice echoed the room, and from between the set of badly grouped old priests that were awaiting for their turn in the never ending roulette of perversion one with a more extravagant attire came out. He took out a skeletal hand, wrinkled as its face, some golden rings with gemstones, hanging ungracefully from the deadly looking fingers.

You remained silent, with your mouth shut.

_-..No answer, huh?-_

_-...I have not sinned, your so called "sins" don't exist.-_

_-..Oh, my dear vixen, you lie. But don't worry we have our methods to coax the demons out of you...You will-._ As the old man approached the young maiden a loud interruption from a very unpleasant visitor came to the crowd's ears.

_-Drop it, old man.-_

The known voice of your Captain made you sigh in relief, good thing he came punctual. And thank any diety thing he had such a strong OCD.

-_...So, Captain...Levi, I guess. I thought we had an agreement.-_ The old man gritted his teeth bitterly.

-_She's my subordinate and I hate her shitty attitude, besides I really think she has something odd too. -_ the man replied looking at you.

You looked at him across the room, he was quite the sight, with his legs partially apart trying to look masculine, his knee high boots looked quite polished as if they were_...new?_ you probably looked odd, sitting there tied up looking up at him across the room and casting your sight up at his manly way of standing at the doorway from his feet, his damped hair _(he had just left the shower, or so it seemed)_, and from between his pants to his muscular compacted frame. You had to look a certain way. More precisely as if you were looking at beast.

You widened your eyes exaggerating a fearful gasp.

-_...Captain, what the...!?-_

_-Quiet brat. We are talking here.-_

You hushed immediately crouching a little as you watched the man leave the doorway with big strands to his short stature.

"_Heh, this is probably the only time in my lifetime in which I will have to look up at him. I really don't think tall will suit him, though."_ you suppressed a laugh and tried to look anxious.

-_ What is your duty here, Captain, can't you see we are interrogating this witch?-_

_\- I can see that but...- _

He came at a fast peace towards you rasing a feet with inhuman force and precision by the side of your face not touching it by diametrical precision dangerously close to your cheekbone his feet clashed against the so called "totem" (a.k.a, wall).

The smell of the leather invaded your nostrils.

-_ I doubt you old men can have her admitting anything, you need someone stronger with more stamina to it. And...if you really want her to suffer you should leave her with me. -_

He said crouching, with quite an enviable flexibility, over his calf towards your face as he grabbed your chin roughly. You looked at him in a despising way.

_-Captain I didn't...-_ you stared between his pants giving your sight a treat while pretending to be menaced.

_-Didn't I told you to be quite, cadet?- _You hushed immediately_._

_"Did you see that.?"_

_"She didn't argue."_

_"Besides, he's got a point, he is younger and definitely stronger, he will tame her better."_

The rumours filled the room making it feel more cramped as the man above you dropped his head towards yours, the raven hair over his undercut falling softly letting you appreciate the smell of the fresh and recently washed up hair alongside with some soft cologne.

It was quite intoxicating and you were definitely starting to feel the allure of fooling the crowded room into thinking you were been tortured while in fact his smell and warmth was starting to make you a mess _"Damn, this cuffs, I wish I could touch him, but then again, if in this situation that's what was worrying you, things were going excellent."_

-"_You guys don't know shit on training dogs, we saw that with Eren back in the trial, let alone a bitch like this. They are trickier."-_ He remarked getting closer enough to whisper secretly in the ear of the fake captive _"Don't worry, and keep your attention on me, try to not mind your surroundings" _

_-..Don't you think, cadet?-_ He said now to the so called "public" you both had in a more theatrical manner _"He wants to know if I'm ok, he is probably going to ask in a code like that to make sure his not overdoing it."_

_-Yes.-_

_-Yes, what, cadet?-_

_-Yes, sir.- _

_-See? -_ Finished looking at the very rest of the audience who looked back at him with unbelieving eyes.

_"He is definitely adecuate he shut the vixen fast."_

_-...So, cardinal, unless you want to make something personal out of this punishment, I think I'm a more suited person to train her not to mess with sanctity. -_

Oh, you had to suppress your laughter, it was hard enough already. But when the man in the extravagant attire looked at him in a rabid manner you had to bite your tongue from contentment, he was between a rock and a hard place. Au contraire to what it seemed you were enjoying yourself right now between a _rock and a hard flesh_ and, _oh so very pleased ,with it._

_-Of course I don't mind, Captain Levi.-_ He stressed the words as the snake he was when he had to gave up his lost prey. Now he had to handle her to Levi. Otherwise, the rest of geezers didn't seem to mind the change of pace, Levi was right they only wanted a show with young flesh and just rejoiced into the feast they were about to lay their eyes upon. Levi was _definitely_ a more appealing choice for them too.

The priest was now was cornered for you two, your position didn't show it at all, but right now he either had to said yes or he had to blow up his cover.

The old priest took a step back.

-_ Very well, Captain, seems like this type of behaviour is more suiting to your nature than ours, you might proceed immediately.-_ He ended up his sentence while sitting further in the back of the room; defeated and angered at his loss.

-_Yet, If we ask you to do something you will, otherwise you will be accused of treason.-_

He pretended to not listen to him and rip opened the buttons of your jacket, the bronze coins jumped everywhere revealing the thin shirt you had purposely put on to make it easier to rip, also as much as you didn't like it it added to morbidity and the crowd was probably be better of distracted than thinking. Sick.

The firm hands of Levi distracted you from the odd tribulation as you started to _un-concentrate _far away from your surroundings looking at his eyes while he was fondling your breasts over the _very_ see-through cloth. When your nipples hardened the shirt seemed to get extra thin for both of you. You suppressed a moan, he noticed so he slammed his boot very close to your head in the wall, again, not touching you by an inch. Seemed violent enough for the spectators, though.

_-Lick it clean.-_ It was probably difficult for him to pretend been this _raw towards you_ without been able to verbally communicate, you noticed in how tense his muscles were underneath his uniform, he was afraid of doing something that got you uncomfortable. As you reached with your mouth towards the leather you noticed the polished smell of the boots again. They were new, he planned that, and with his rampant OCD he probably thought it was a gesture (which definitely was). You rather lick new unstained leather if you had to do it. You snaked up a long tongue towards the tip of the brown leather boot closing your eyes, feeling the soft texture as an echo of pleased whistles emerged. _It did work indeed, _as it muffled some sounds while he was busy ripping apart the shirt with a strong tug. H_e was a good actor,_ from any point of view except for both of you con-artists it looked like a good performance, his tensed body was only visible for f/n who was practically_ glued_ to him. Otherwise it looked pretty tough on you. Yet, you were really starting to get heated up from all the fondling he had done before.

Being the gentleman he was and worried for your well being he decided to keep a little bit of modesty leaving your jacket on as it covered some of your body from the sides so the sight wasn't too revealing on many angles, specially cuffed like that, as you were straight up on your knees the leather fabric of your uniform covered your nipples as the man took a step aside and started undressing his own form.

_He was probably more uncomfortable than you at this moment. Poor, Captain. _

He started undoing his belt revealing the very appealing curve of his hipbones covered in muscle. You took in the sight of him with dissimulated yet provocative bedroom-eyes so he would get an erection easier. Needless to be said, it worked pretty wel_l. "Oh, so he had the hots for me and the little game on the infirmary wasn't an accident but a slip, kuku"_. He snaked up from his pants a rather large member from the confinement of his boxers.

_Or did it look large because he wasn't tall? Talking about an "L" rule._

-Hey, brat look at me when I'm talking to you.- He continued to pry with his fingers your jaw open before caressing with his thumb your bottom lip tempted by the soft plumpness and diving his fingers inside the warm mouth deep until he hid his knuckles.

-Now, open up, and stick out your tongue.- He ordered huskier with the tip of his very swollen erection getting wetter and wetter almost as fast as you. His voice was heard very constricted due to the insane heat he was feeling. You reached out and tasted his manhood, warm and salty, starting to hum slowly bobbing up and down his shaft gently licking underneath; your hands fidgeting under your cuffs wanted to plain grab his pale hips and rip a moan out of his parted lips. Yet you looked at him as he lolled his head a little with closed eyes trying to suppress the pleasure that he was feeling. His skin was now damper than when he had arrived.

_"So this is Levi's pleasured expression? Not bad at all" _

With a certain mischief gleam back at your eyes you swallowed down his member whole. Caressing the base with the tip of your tongue before pushing it out by retiring your face away from it panting, and looking out of breath while his dick was still painfully pressed against your cheek as you looked up at him curled in between his boots.

_It was tempting to make him loose composure..._

Whenever your head reached close to his pelvis as you performed deepthroating the fake "tight grip" he had on your head transformed into a caress urging you more in an actually soft motion. As he pushed you away and closer against the wall, you took advantage to take in some air, you were quite breathless but more because of the sight of a very dishevelled Captain that wasn't exactly taking his time to undress, rather than the suffocation of his member as the men of all around the crowd thought. They were starting to get closer taking in the sight with a hungry look.

The man grunted pushing his member close to your face as he he bit his bottom lip jerking it against your lips before parting them open grabbing his erection and sliding in it with his hand while the other one "held" you in place.

He started to quickly remove all of the annoying layers of the remaining of his clothing such as his dressing shirt, that right now made, the soldier feel like he had a second skin _-Damn it, I'll fuck your brains out.-_ He spatted out curling in his fingers the trail of clear saliva that connected your lips and tongue to his manhood after he pushed you away. After that, he dropped his wetter hand towards your neck pretending to lift you but actually silently asking you to get on your feet. You took the signal and helped the charade with a defying and pained look as the man pinned you against the wall with a harsh and dry pressure. You both looked at each other from a very intimate distance. It didn't feel like there was ever a public at all.

Breaking away your trance you panted.

_-...Haah, haah, don't lie to me, midget, you wanted this for a while didn't you? You creep.-_

-_Shut it or I'll definitely make you swallow down your words. If you don't want your skull crashed between my dick and the wall, you will stop disrespecting me, brat.-_

With that he parted your legs quite hastily and managed to tear of your pants while getting you to sit on the edge of his pelvis making the wall your backrest. Both of you continued to look at each other when he started to prod at your entrance. _It felt hot_, not only metaphorically_, but his skin, his pelvis, his manhood_, felt really steamy it made you both sweat and just want to desperately kiss each other but resisting the urge of getting too mellow _in public._ He looked up to you silently taking joy in how easy was masturbating against your entrance due to the wetness.

He leaned in your ear between the thick mane of your hair and stated. _"Damn, and I was worried that you were feeling bad, you feel so fucking good, right? In, haaah, every way..."_ he took in the smell of her hair and the woman whitened her eyes rolling them back in exquisite pleasure. _"He's as horny as me or more, fuck the public, fuck everybody, they could rot in hell for all it mattered but maybe the fact that both of you were fooling them with your little erotic act maybe added in the charm."_

_"Humanity's strongest...yeah, humanity's, oh so stoic so strong was dry (or rather wet) humping you in that room full of people, completely needy begging for release silently as he was pretending to be in charge."_

_-...Fuck me, Captain...-_

"_She is a Hellish creature indeed!" _a voice was heard.

The rumours started in again but you couldn't quite know what the crowd was saying and neither wanted to know or even look at them, obviously Levi didn't want it either as his eyes were strictly sticked to yours. They were its usually steel blue but, definitely brighter. _Damn well they should be, you both were humping each others like crazy against that hard wall, as much pleasure the member of the raven haired man was giving f/n she had a pretty uncomfortable position with the cuffs against the wall alias totem, alias whatever those bastards thought it was._ With your legs curled around his back you pressed slightly with the heels of your brown boots there, urged him closer.

_-...Hey...haah, Levi, uncuff me or put the...oh god...the wall...-_

It was so intense you couldn't actually muster the words but he seemed to get the message as he put his hands around the metal between you and the wall and just like that he teared on the loose chain between your hands ripping it open in two parts. You put your shackled hands around his naked nape looking deeply but the uncomfortable pair of eyes around you and him got him worked up_. Sure, he wasn't the type of guy who fucks in public. That was taken for granted._

_-...Levi...hah...eyes on me.- _you whispered into his ear licking it seductively sending chills down the man spine. His force didn't faulter though as he continued to hold a tight grip on your body.

In remark he only panted more huskily before getting his hands around the curve of your legs and upper grabbing a handful of your ass to hold you as he entered dropping his forehead over your shoulder not been able to take it anymore he let out a moan against it trying to muffle it with a rather harsh bite.

He got you up a little higher and starting rocking his hips into your pussy and, as he did so, due to the closeness your clit was rubbing quite smoothly and just the right way into his soldier sculpted abs. Soon you guys started to breed like two animals, as you moaned quite loudly into the verge of screaming due to the sweet release it was to feel him up. You came as soon as he started his thrusts getting his dick soaked, you felt him release a couple of long soft trust after it the hot cum inside you, even hotter than his dick. A gesture after feeling you come. _So he was really doing this at your pace. Heh._ Rubbing your breasts against his chest you urged him to keep going like an animal, he surely wanted more, and you were going to feed him, as well as to ease your own basic instinct.

_-...Ohh, Captain keep going. AH! Shit...haah-_

_"What a tramp, she sure is loving it."_

He got you down grabbed your arms in the absence of the handcuffs and got you over the wooden and glass table that had the map in the tempered glass. The coldness abrupt, its feeling very different from his lithe burning flesh.

_-You want it, haah?-_

_-Yes!-_

_-A lot?-_

_-Yes!-_

_-Yes, haah, what?-_

_-..Yes, my captain. -_

_The man was such a tease, who knew?_ Under all his straight forward carcass. Now you both sure looked like dogs all over each other, but didn't seem to matter anymore, nor to you nor to anybody. As he was rubbing himself he entered you snaking up a hand under your waist making sure he continued to stimulate you and the other one was with an iron grip over your hipbone making sure he brought you closer as he thrusted in with such a force the table shattered. _"Oh, so hard so good."_

_-...And that haaah, is because?- _He muttered into your ear as he grabbed the loose belt that he had almost took of earlier on when he undid his pants wrapping it up around your neck as if it was a thick leather leash.

_-.I'm a fucking skank..-_

You got his dick soaked again with your orgasm and immediately he turned you around in the table and starting jerking off over you, orgasming with hot ribbons of his cum close to your mouth, breasts, stomach and his own belt as an exhausted version of yourself offered your tongue too to catch the thick spurts of liquid while looking at him suggestively. You licked yourself as in contentment rubbing the liquid over your lips with your tongue, spat over some the excess of cum making it drip towards your chin and part of your ripped uniform. You went towards him and grabbed his now more relaxed member caressing it with both of your hands as you cleaned the remain of his orgasm back into your mouth with the head, all while shackling your eyes with his.

_-...Haah, good girl...-_

Without you noticing over the whistling he grabbed you hugging you close, protectively, taking you to a wooden door nearby, it resulted to be a bathroom, he locked the door and dropped you over the bathtub while reaching a towel, as you watched him getting it wet you smiled in a tired way.

-_That seemed to get them, happy...good work with the whole alpha male acting. It sure did the trick.-_

As he reached towards you cleaning you with the warm cloth.

-._..So...you sure came a lot for someone who did such a thing reluctantly.-_

You smiled wide, as a Cheshire cat, "_it stills remains a mystery "_ the man thought with the slightest hint of a blush as he stopped with his careful drying over your skin with a mortified look._ "How the fuck does she manages to get the final word while completely covered in cum?" _

_"Oh, this bathroom "dead time" until the perverted crowd gets out of the nearest room it's going to be amusing..or arousing, you just didn't know anymore" you thought to yourself before opening the hot water tap of a rather large bathtub._


	11. Daring

You looked at him mockingly but had a time catching your breath at the same time he locked the door shut so nobody could come and bother you guys as you had a conversation about the_ … __let's call them... previous events._

After a while the mock turned into an awkward stare as the man was reaching towards the tap in the bathroom, opening it slowly and wary. You knew this was going to be quite uncomfortable. It wasn't that much for you, but as you didn't know how he felt with the whole thing it added to your stress. _Or rather to your sense of __self-fulfilling prophecy. If it wasn't because you were completely tired and satisfied you would be feeling pretty much the same, but the pleasure washed off your shame better than the water._

_\- So… -_

_You started as the mas was wetting a towel with lukewarm water starting to wipe you with a gentle touch. _

_-...Hm? - He tried to look collected but seemed a little bit shaky. _

_We should make a little noise as to end up our little number._

_-Huh?_

_-Yeah, pretend it's a beating or something…it adds to the ending, don't you think?-_

_The man looked at you oddly and came back to his senses quickly._

_-..Sure...that would do.-_

_You grabbed your ripped shirt and threw it into the floor with force making up a noise, while the man got his feet getting to__the locked__door. _

_As you started getting in the tub you started screaming._

_-...STOP IT, CAPTAIN, PLEASE! _

_-..You knew it was going to be this way, you filthy brat! -_

_It was hard not to laugh to the__scene as you were comfortably getting in the tub__bathing playfully with the cloth and soap__as__the half naked man was making noise with whatever he had there to make it look as a struggle._

_Loud noises, hard hits with the __remaining__of both your __clothing;__his belt, jacket, whatever it was at reach as the wall, some wet towels, all added to the __pretension__of a non existing punishment._

_After some silence you both heard the crowd retiring and leaving the room next to yours empty._

_The shorter man opened the door warily to check if there was someone left. No such luck. Perfect._

Ok, we are safe now – He locked the door again came to the sink and starting getting the tap running to wash his face. He looked tired as the distress of the situation lowered he was starting to feel ache in his muscles.

Now you both were alone _"__Just. Just how the fuck does one person tries to make up a conversation after this?"_

..Hey, Levi, calm down and take a bath you look really tense.

You tried to make it sound the less suggesting that you could but it didn't work. Damn, you sounded deep and pleased...way too much to your "reassuring the poor Captain" plan

-.I mean, to relax, you know ...your OCD and stuff.

-…_Sure. - _He said plainly.

_\- Hey, after all of that we shouldn't be all bashful, don't you think? Anyway, thanks for...offering to do this with me and not leaving me alone with those pigs. I appreciate it, you worry about your men. -_

The man turned around still with his face damped and without his shirt. You found yourself guiltily staring, you knew the man was ripped and attractive but now you could empirically check it and it was _the best you had in a while, you found yourself imagining how could ride those hips would feel. _

_As a soldier you didn't get much action because you were constantly worrying over either others lives or your own. Even though, you had been "in abstinence" for a while you never thought you would get off tricking a group of priests, fucking in public with your superior as you both planted a thing. _

_It was truth, you never got to know anybody, let alone yourself. _

_You didn't have any idea that you would find arousing that, an awful situation was turned in favour as both of you got pleasure out of it, maybe it was that you both (deep very and, oh so pleasingly deep, inside) had the hots for each other for a while now, and got out with incredible force, the other hypothesis__was that both of you rejoiced into thinking that they thought they were the ones controlling the situation, when in fact you both were. It was a complex scenario. _

-..It wasn't...I mean. _It was a thing_. but you know, I couldn't ask you to do such a thing alone. -

The man sat over the edge of the tub. -

...Don't you just sit there in the water, f/n, wash your hair a bit.. The man said grabbing the shampoo by his side and pouring some into his hands. It caught you off guard that he could be so gentle. You let out a comfortable sight as your sore muscles relaxed in the lukewarm water and his massage deep down your scalp. You tried locking his eyes with your own but they seemed to hide from yours.

With a devious smile you grabbed his soapy hand with yours that still had the remaining of your handcuffs that held you back a couple of hours ago in the room next door.

_-..Aw, come on, Captain don't act so tough! -_

Tugging him inside the tub teasingly, you got him in while splashing half of the foamy contents of the tub in the tile floor.

\- _Fucking brat, what the hell is up that shitty head of yours?_ \- Was his answer as he spat out some water and got his hair out of his blue eyes with a sharp move form his head.

_-Aw, after all of that, that's your answer? What a frigid. At least tell me something nice! -_

_\- I thought by this time and after our little encounter back there__you would have__already checked that adjective__out from your list. -_ The now wet man snarted out angrily.

_\- Come on, relax, and take a bath. You said playfully blowing some of the foam from your hair over his face. -_

Even though you dragged him inside the water with his pants on he seemed less tense now. "_Good, it was that he didn't know how to process the whole thing._"

You grabbed the bottle of soap and starting caressing his hair as he had done before. His angry frown softened as he got more comfortable, lucky he was short, it was easier to be in the tub together. With strategically placed caress you coaxed him closer until he was resting over you as you continued your ministrations, he seemed to forget that he was stressed as he hummed in contentment resting his head over your chest in the water. He didn't feel heavy now, the water helped you having him embraced as he rested more his head over your shoulder and turned a little to look at you, you tuned your head too leaving your lips with his inches apart.

-..Besides, you seemed more comfortable than me back there. -

_Ohh, now he was more loose, this got interesting. _

...Hmmmhmmm, I admit you are quite a fine man in bed. But promise me this won't affect our work togeth..-

-Hey. - The older man interrupted again close to your lips.

-..Yes? - Your voice barely a whisper between you two.

-...Have a date with me.- The man said getting his head more comfortable in your shoulder while closing his sore eyes.

-..Ohh, after all of that you think I'm wife material, don't you? - You leaned in and both shared a tender kiss as you couldn't suppress a laugh, after that first reaction the man got more comfortable as you held each other in the embrace you both wanted to share since the start of your Charade.


	12. Truth

A few weeks have passed since the, _let's call it...event,_ and the cultists were off the Survey Corps back. No incidents for the record. Yet some missions have been intense, both of you guys didn't have much time to do anything except brief and timid looks towards each other, luckily it didn't affect your endurance in the expeditions or your tasks, you were both professional soldiers and knew that your comrades counted with you not been distracted making bedroom eyes to each other.

As you have been so busy with research, strategies and paperwork, besides the expeditions you both hadn't have time to communicate the rest of the squad about what have happened. Never the less you were dying to be closer to Levi, you wanted to talk with him with urgency as much_as other things equally urgent,_ but you knew that even though he was a horse away from you, you couldn't just do it in that moment. It was frustrating to have the object of your desire that close to you yet, so far away from your reach.

Something was different about him, you wouldn't put your money in it, but he felt different during expeditions, you found himself with softer eyes, or glancing longingly to you from afar, his piercing gaze on your nape, or whenever he passed by when you were working, you also had heard footsteps close to your door by ungodly the night, somebody would stop there and then follow their path. You knew he suffered from insomnia the other cadets where dead asleep, but as you didn't take the room change back when you entered to his squad the man probably knew you shared room with other female cadets like Sasha and Mikasa.

On a particularly cloudy afternoon you sat down to the brink of the forest, the days were far longer right now, and the sky was tinted with different colours as the sun was hiding to slumber between the charged clouds. Far away you could see some rain, it probably was coming to the East to greet. There was something about watching the sun that made you feel alive, you appreciate it more whenever you could see the sun set, longer days made you bolder. You could feel a humid fresh aroma arising from the confines of the moist soil as you watched the calm nature, just rejoicing with the birds. You closed your eyes for a while to just enjoy.

With your nature induced intoxication you didn't hear some agile footsteps getting in your vital space.

\- Have you told the others yet about the arrangement we made on that day? - You heard the known velvety voice of your Captain. _"__Ohh, how I missed it." _

\- Not yet, I was actually waiting for you to talk to me about it and to proceed. -

\- It's better to do it as soon as possible, I am sick of Hanje's silent treatment. Don't get me wrong. I love it that she shuts the fuck up about the shitty Titans but this is too much. -

\- Is she mad at you? -

\- She thinks we used you to the survival of the Survey Corps, so she is always down in that rat hole of a laboratory telling everyone to fuck off, it's been a pain in the ass.

\- She is a good woman.- You answered with a smile - A very strong and very human woman.-

-Yes, I trust her because of that, if this had happened she would be doing the right thing standing up for her teammate. - The man answered you with a slight smile._ "__It's so good to know that, apart from my value as a soldier, they care for me."_

You both looked at each other in the eye as you continued.

-..I suggest that we tell them in person that what happened it's between the cultists and us both, and that we shall never talk about the incident again unless it's vital or necessary to our missions. Don't you agree? -

\- I will do as you please. -

\- I know you will. -

The man smiled closing the distance between you both.

-I probably made you uncomfortable asking something as a "date" in a moment you felt vulnerable, I'm sorry for that. - He said bluntly, but non the less the statement took you by surprise. That was the least you were expecting to hear.

\- Also, you are probablyuncomfortable about that rejecting it would change our relationship or that you owe me for what happened that time or mayb...

\- Levi, quit the bullshit, you know me, I know you, the missions and the fact that I isolated has nothing to do with you. I needed to work, you did too, we have so much to bare, we needed time to clear our thoughts and not get ourselves to compelled into each other as to make mistakes.

The man seemed gloomy, looking down between his lustrous locks taking in the rejection, lowering his chin showing the pain in his gesture; the gesture of a man that has lived up to every disgrace, yet so broken and so strong. Right now he didn't seem like the strongest, he wasn't always strong, you came to the realization that it seemed that humans were his weakness. He will always grieve about them, it's condemned to always loose them. T_hat was the burden of surviving_, your weakness were the others. And now as he was facing rejection, again the core of his suffering was another human being. _God, he was such a selfless man._

-...But more than anything, you know Levi, I am a woman of risks. -

-…? The man looked up, again shackling his eyes with yours. Steely, deep, sharp, full of expectation. Listening. That was the expression you noticed before and couldn't quite read. It was hope.

-I know that involving with each other is dangerous, but let me make the gamble. Let me think as both adults committed with duty. And you must know this, you must know this better than anybody else...War is not only about death, Captain...It's about life, you need to have something to fight for, somewhere to come back, something to dream to help you endure the grieve. If we only focus on death, we are going to die and we can't win like that. We need to be connected also with life, with living; with ourselves, with our bodies, with what makes us feel alive, with pleasure, with what makes us want more of this life.

The man wanted to speak but listened carefully.

\- I've only said this to a few people in my life, Levi, so listen carefully.

I love you. I think about you every day.

The main reason that's motoring me to come back alive, to survive, it's the fact that I want to come back to you, I want to come back to your beautiful eyes, I can't stand the thought of closing my eyes forever without glazing one last time at your blue eyes. I can't keep away from you, I want to come back alive to see you.-

You laughed shaking your shoulders bitterly.

-And you know what is funny about all of this? You being the strongest is my excuse to put you over everything, to hide my feelings under the cold logic that saving you is the right choice for everyone, when actually I wouldn't care if you as a soldier weren't worth shit, Levi. I would give away my life to protect you. Today and always. Your strength was just my excuse to always putting you first since I came to know you, Captain..No...Levi.

I don't want to keep away, and... – f/n crossed her fist over heart the same way she did back when she joined the Survey Corps. -...Let me give you my heart, Levi, just give me a reason to be strong and survive.-

The man got took by surprise his eerie gesture becoming slightly surprised and harsh. The silence of the nature just cut slickly by the orchestra of birds singing their lullaby in the afternoon.

You felt a warm hand over your cheek. As the man closed the distance.

You simply awaited with your eyes closed, with your heart raising in your fist as you awaited his answer. No strategy, no games, no charade, the sheer truth.

-..When I met you I was pleased at your skills, you caught my eye with that, I admit, you had the guts to talk to me about your strategy when thinking it was the best choice for everybody. Since that day, you've been one of my favourite cadets, you knew how to make the right call, you were the right person when it came to decision making. And, as more time passed I came across a survivor.

And, I needed that to love. I needed someone who was a survivor..Because otherwise How I could I trust it would not die and leave me?

"_Oh shit"_, you came into the realization, "_that's why he did it, wasn't it?" _Th_at was why he agreed to put up with the filthy charade even though any of this wasn't his fault."_

You closed the distance between you two. Grabbing his face between your hands giving him a kiss, as you gentle caressed his lips with yours.

The birds kept singing, the sun kept setting, the wall didn't matter...The time froze.


End file.
